A day at the AZone...
by Jen Hylia Insane Youkai
Summary: What happens when the characters of many animes get together at a mental hospital? ALL INSANITY BREAKS LOOSE! A look at life at the AZone...insanity at its best (and worse)! Read at your own risk! *rofl*


  
Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters from Princess Mononoke, Inuyasha, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Ranma 1/2, the Legend of Zelda series, or Star Wars. So don't sue me because I don't have any money. My half Hylian/half Kodama, Link Bob, ate it and he's not giving the rest of it up. However, some of the characters in this fic are my own creation. Also some characters that appear in this fic belong to Kamikaze.   
  
A Day at the AZone...  
  
  
Setting: Irontown Mental Hospital...  
  
  
  
Miroku: *starts swinging on a rope* MAKE WAY FOR EL KABONG!!!!!!  
  
  
Jen: Oh great, he's El Kabong again. -_-  
  
  
Link: YAAAAAAAAY! EL KABONG!!!!  
  
  
Ashitaka: The last thing we need around here is more Hylian Monks. -_-  
  
  
Mirolink: Hylian monks? We're not Hylian monks, are we?  
  
  
Linkoku: Yeah. Are we? I don't think we are.   
  
  
Zelda: Yeah you are. :p  
  
  
Leah: Face it. D  
  
  
Miroku: *grabs Link's hands* Please bear my child...again.  
  
  
Link: OKAY!!!!!!! *runs into the room with Miroku*  
  
  
Yamcha: ...  
  
  
Kas: Next time I see those gay bastards, I'll Final Blast them. D  
  
  
Linkoku: I want a cookie. *sticks his hand into the KD (kindergarten dropout) cage*  
  
  
Kagome: *bites Linkoku* \  
  
  
Pilaf: *throws a HARD cookie at Linkoku* \  
  
  
Linkoku: OWWWW! THAT LADY BIT ME AND THAT MAN THREW A ROCK AT ME!!!  
  
  
Mirolink: Don't give the KDs ideas, bro!  
  
  
Kagome: *drools on her Pilaf doll* :D  
  
  
Pilaf: *picks the lice out of Kagome's hair and eats them* :D  
  
  
Ganondorf: *stares at the cage bars* o.o  
  
  
Mini Link: I think we should keep those Narakous in a cage. *shudders*  
  
  
Chibi Link: YOU WILL BE BANISHED TO THE EVIL PETTING ZOO!  
  
  
Sango: YEAH!!!!!  
  
  
Pikachu: Where are my Narakous? D  
  
  
Narakous: *all standing behind Mini Link* :D  
  
  
Link Bob: Boss? Look behind you...*eats a $100 bill*  
  
  
Real Narakou: *taps Mini Link on the shoulder* RAPE!  
  
  
Mini Link: *turns around and sees the Narakous* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
  
Narakous: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *all carry Mini Link off*  
  
  
Ban: RAAAAAAAPE!  
  
  
Sango: Maybe next time, Ban.  
  
  
Pikachu: Go back to your cage, Ban. You can rape him later. D  
  
  
Ban: Aww, but Master...  
  
  
Pikachu: STOP CALLING ME BUTT-MASTER! BACK TO YOUR CAGE!  
  
  
Ban: Aww...*goes back to his cage*  
  
  
Princess Zelda: *points to King Vegeta* Thats a bastard monkey.  
  
  
King Vegeta: At least I don't come from a country of sex-craving lunatics...oh yeah, I destroyed Hyrule. D  
  
  
Princess Zelda: Shut up, you!  
  
  
Vegeta: SNAAAAAAAPPLE! *throws a can of Snapple at Princess Zelda*  
  
  
King Vegeta: *rofl*  
  
  
Link: *comes back with Miroku* :D  
  
  
Miroku: That was even better than King Bong.   
  
  
Yamcha: ....WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!  
  
  
Link: Um...nothing. He said nothing. *sweatdrop*  
  
  
Yamcha: *brandishes his katana and chases Link and Miroku around the room* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ashitaka: When will they ever learn NOT to say that word around Yamcha?  
  
  
Jen: I don't think they ever will. -_-  
  
  
Eboshi: *walks through the door* DO YOU KNOW WHAT TONIGHT IS?!  
  
  
Jen: I don't know. What?  
  
  
Eboshi: *points to a calender* A full moon. I hate full moons.  
  
  
King Vegeta: That means I can crush that bastard woman. D  
  
  
Princess Zelda: BASTARD MONKEY!  
  
  
Kas: Full moon? *looks at the moon as night falls...and turns oozaru*  
  
  
Eboshi: I knew I should've cut that tail off a long time ago. -_-  
  
  
Oozaru Kas: *looks at Link and Miroku and roars in their faces* ROAAAAAAAR!!!!!  
  
  
Link/Miroku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *both get stepped on by Oozaru Kas* @_@  
  
  
  
Oozaru Kas: *beats on her chest and roars* ROAAAAAAAR!!!!  
  
  
  
What happens next? Will Link and Miroku be stepped on by Kas again? Will King Vegeta and Princess Zelda ever end their constant fighting? Why does Eboshi hate full moons so much? And WHAT is with Vegeta's Snapple obsession? Tune in next time for...ah, forget it. Just tune in next time. :p  
  
FIN  



End file.
